Pagbalik sa Nakaraan
by xsprinter
Summary: Sina Sakura at ang grupo ay magkakaklase pero nahulog sila sa isang portal at ibinalik sila sa pagkabata... Buong Buod sa Loob


**In observance of the Pope's Burial on April 7 2005, X-Sprinter will not be updating to pay my respects to the late Pope John Paul II. Attention to all Filipinos out there, the Pope's burial ceremonies will start at 4 pm RP Standard time. Thank you for your understanding **

**X-Sprinter**

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

**_Pagbalik sa Nakaraan_**

Original Creation of Angel Fria in English… Translated by X-Sprinter in Tagalog

Full Summary: Bumalik sina Sakura at ang grupo sa pagkabata sa pamamagitan ng isang portal.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

ONE-SHOT

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Ala sais na ng umaga. Umalarma ang relo ni Sakura na nagpagising sa kanya, umupo sa kanyang malaking kama na halos nakapikit pa ang mata, nagmamakaawang matulog ulit pero hindi nya inintidi at tumayo na galing sa kama… Tapos may naapakan siyang pulang butones biglang…

"TOUYA!" Ang sigaw ni Sakura… Basang-basa siya at may ice cube na nalaglag sa pink na carpet… Ang kanyang mahabang brown na buhok ay basa, ang mata niyang luntian ay bumubulusok sa galit. Muntikan pang madulas nang bumababa sa hagdanan

"O tignan mo nga naman, yung halimaw ay GISING na GISING" Sabi ni Touya habang itinaob ang pancake. Dahil sa galit ni Sakura, tinadjakan niya ang kanang paa ni Touya na naging sanhi nung napunta sa ulo niya ang kawali ng pancake.

"Ahahahahah!" Tawa ni Sakura. Galit na rin si Touya, sobrang galit na halos maluto ang malapot na pancake sa ulo niya at tumawa pa lalo si Sakura. Lumapit ng konti si Touya sa kanyang batang kapatid ng nagngi-ngit-ngit ngunit nakalimutan niya ang alaga nilang aso na si Chester na nandoon at naapakan niya ang buntot!

"Arrf…!" Tahol nung aso at tumitig kay Touya nang matindi. Natakot si Touya dahil yung aso ay isang Golden Retriever! Tumakbo si Touya paikot-ikot ng mansion habang hinahabol ni Chester ng mabilis. Tawa ng tawa si Sakura na ngayon ay nasa sahig, akap-akap ang kanyang tiyan nang bumaba si Fujitaka. Dala-dala niya ang kanyang matalik na kaibigang-hayop na si Preti na isang parrot at gustong gusto ang pancakes…

"Anong kaganapan ito" Tanong ni Fujitaka habang tinitignan ang kalat nung natapon na pancakes at marka ng paa ng aso.

"Touya haha pancakes hahaha hinabol ni hahahaha Chester!" Nakuha pa ni Sakura masabi ng kakatawa at halos maiyak sa katatawanan.

"Anong sabi mo? Pan…" Pero naputol ang sinasabi ng Pumalagapakpak ang pakpak ni Preti na nagkalat ng balahibo

"Tulong!" Sigaw ni Touya na nagbuhat ng isang echo sa buong mansion dahil hinahabol siya ng aso habang tinutuka ng parrot sa ulo.

"Kasalanan ni Sakura!" Sagot ni Touya nang palabas ng bahay. Buti na lang na alam nung parrot na bawal siyang lumabas.

"Sakura!" Sabi ni Fujitaka

"Kasalanan ni Touya dahil pinaliguan nya ako ng malamig na tubig na halos siponin ako" Nagmuk-mok si Sakura.

"May sipon ka! Naku ikaw… uminom ka na ng gamut!" Sabi ni Fujitaka na alalang-alala na baka magkaroon ng grabing sakit ang anak na babae.

"Tay… Wala akong sipon… siguro mas dapat mong alalahanin si Touya" Sabi ni Sakura habang tinuturo si Touya na tinutuka ng mga quails sa ulo at si Prest, Sakura at Fujitaka ay nag sweatdrop

"Waaa!" Sigaw ni Touya at isinara ang pintuan habang punit-punit ang damit, magulo ang buhok at tinutuka pa rin ni Preti ang ulo niya.

"Preti!" Sumipol si Fujitaka at pumunta ang parrot sa braso nya ulit

"Touya grounded ka ng isang linggo" Sabi ni Fujitaka

"Pero!" Sinubukan kontrahin ni Touya

"Kung hindi, gagawin kong isang buwan" Mainam na sinabi ni Fujitaka. Tumahimik si Touya tapos… sabay silang sumigaw

"HULI NA KAMI!" Sigaw nila ng natataranta. Sa isang iglap, bumaba sila, ininom ang gatas nang walang baso, kumuha ng tinapay at…

"Paalam 'Tay!" Umalis sina Touya at Sakura

**Sa Paaralan**

"Uy Congrats Sakura! Limang minutong maaga ka ngayon" Sabi ni Tomoyo ng pumasok siya sa silid

"Oo na, o… nasan si huggybear mo?" Nangasar si Sakura

"Weh… eh yung little wolf mo?" Ganti ni Tomoyo habang inilalagay ang sapatos sa locker… huminga sila ng malalim at nagbilang

"5" May mga babaeng tumatakbo papunta ng gate

"4" Nagsigawan at naghiyawan ang mga babae sa may gate

"3" Narinig ang mga salitang 'Magsi-tabi kayo' nina Syaoran at Eriol

"2" Nakarating yung dalawang lalaki sa babae nila

"1" Hinalikan ni Sakura si Syaoran sa labi pareho lang nang ginawa ni Tomoyo. Ang mga babaeng nakatingin na nagse-selos ay umalis na lang.

"Hey…" Binulong na may kasamang pagimbita ni Syaoran sa tenga ni Sakura

"O, tara, tutunog na ang bell" Sabi ni Sakura na may kasamang ngiti tapos…

"SAKURA!" Sigaw ni Kero ng lumabas ang ulo sa bag ni Sakura

"Shh!" Sabi ng grupo

"Pasensya na pero nakalimutan nyo kong bigyan ng umagahan" Reklamo ni Kero

"Sorry na, kailangan mo mag-antay ng tanghalian… ito na lang muna" Sabi ni Sakura ng binigyan nya siya ng Time-Out bar.

"Salamat!" Tapos pumasok na ulit si Kero sa loob ng bag

"O ano? Tara!" Sabi ni Tomoyo at naglakad papunta sa una nilang klase dahil pare-pareho ang kanilang klase at lagging magkakasama. Magkahawak ng kamay si Tomoyo at Eriol ganoon na rin sina Sakura at Syaoran…

**Tanghalian**

"Sakura! Usapan natin!" Sabi ni Kero

"Ok…" Binigyan siya ni Sakura ng isang tray ng pagkain tapos nagsimulang magsalita ang grupo.

"Sakura may nararamdaman ka ba?" Tanong ni Syaoran.

"Medyo nakakailang… oo… eh ikaw Eriol?" Tanong ni Sakura

"Mayroong portal dito, tara at…" Pero naputol at nalaglag sila sa isang butas.

"Isang Portal!" Sabi nila ng natataranta.

"OO nga… sana makalabas tayo dito" Bumagsak sila sa likod nila tapos…

"Uy, nasa paaralan ulit tayo" Sabi ni Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, mahal… bakit ang boses mo tunog bata?" Tanong ni Eriol dahil nag-aalala.

"Ikaw rin Eriol eh… tunog bata rin" Sabi ni Syaoran

"Syaoran, yung boses mo rin… tunog bata" Sabi ni Sakura tapos halos malaglag na ang bibig ni Tomoyo sa damo.

"Ano?" Tanong ng grupo tinititigan ang nagmumukhang tanga na Tomoyo…

"Naa-alala nyo pa ba na sinabi ko sa inyo na alam ko lahat ng pananamit sa buong mundo?" Tanong ni Tomoyo, gulat pa rin at tumango ang mga kasama nya…

"Ito ang damit natin nung nasa pre-school tayo!" Sabi ni Tomoyo tapos…

"Hoy kayong mga istudyante… pasok na!" Sabi nung guwardya at dinala sila sa klase nila. Nakita nila ang guro nila na medyo bata-bata pa… At pagkatapos ng klase… nasisindak pa rin ang mga kaklase nila dahil alam nila ang 3+11… Parang sira noh?

**Tanghalian… nung preschool pa sila**

"Kabaliwan na ito" Sabi ni Sakura habang naka-upo sa ilalim ng isang puno ng

cherryblossom.

"oo nga" Sabi ni Syaoran na naka-upo katabi ni Sakura

"Kailangan natin makahanap ng paraan para makabalik" Sabi ni Tomoyo

"Meron kaya… baka meron…" Matalinong sinabi ni Eriol

"Wag kang mag-alala Sakura" Hinalikan ni Syaora si Sakura sa labi nang biglang…

"KADIRI!" Sabi nung mga babaeng naka-paligid sa kanila

"Ano?" Yun lang ang nasabi nung dalawa

"Hoy, naalala mo pa ba Sakura… ayaw natin sa lalaki nung pre-school tayo!" Sabi ni

Tomoyo

"oo nga pala noh…" Sabi ni Sakura tapos tumunog ang Bell

**Art Class**

"O mga mag-aaral! May pagpupulong ang mga guro kaya sana ay magpinta kayo ng tahimik" Tapos lumabas na ang guro sa silid tapos…

"Ah!" Sigaw nang isang babae ng ang uniporme nya ay matapunan ng pintura tapos gumanti at nagkaroon ng gera ng pintura!

"Sayo na to Syaoran!" Sabi ni Tomoyo na parang bata at naging kulay bughaw ang uniporme nya

"Ito naman sayo!" Ganti ni Syaoran at itinapon ang dilaw na pintura sa uniporme ni Tomoyo

"Walang pwedeng magbuhos ng pintura sa matalik kong kaibigan!" Sabi ni Sakura at binuhusan nya si Syaoran ng luntian na pintura. "Isa pa… luntian ang paborito mo diba" Ngumisi si Sakura.

"At walang pwedeng maglagay ng pintura sa aking matalik na kaibigan!" Sabi ni Eriol at binuhusan ng pink na kulay. "Isa pa, pink naman ang paborito mo diba?"

"At ganun din sayo!" Sabi ni Tomoyo nang binuhusan niya ng pulang pintura si Eriol. Ganun lang ang klase nila hanggang lumipas ang dalawang oras…

**Tahanan ni Sakura**

"Nay!" Medyo naluluha siya 'Andito pa ang aking ina!' Pumasok sa isip ni Sakura. Sinabi niya sa kanyang nanay at tatay na maaaksidente si Nadeshiko sa kanilang pang-hinaharap at pinaniwalaan naman ng magulang.

**Tahanan ni Syaoran**

"Ama…" 'Andito pa si ama' Pumasok sa isipan ni Syaoran. Sinabi nya sa kanyang ama kung paano sila nakarating doon at kung ano ang nangyari sa pang-hinaharap nila…

**Kinabukasan (Sabado)**

Gustong-gusto na ng grupo makauwi… Naghanap sila at sinubukang tuklasin kung paano sila makauwi sa tamang oras nila… Naghanap ng naghanap hanggang sa…

**CREDITS **

**Production and Writing Staff:  
****Script: **Angel Fria.  
**Storyboard**: Angel Fria.  
**Editing: **X-Sprinter  
**Translation: **X-Sprinter  
**Planning and Plot by: **Angel Fria.  
**Summary by: **X-Sprinter  
**Story by: **Angel Fria.  
**Courtesy and Production by: **Anime Lover's Society International®  
**Distributor: **ALSi and ALS Philippines c/o Fanfiction website  
**Overall Production Head: **X-Sprinter  
**Conducting Production Company: **Anime Lover's Society International®

**PAGBALIK SA NAKARAAN ® ©2005**

**All Rights Reserved  
****CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ©1998  
**_**and  
**_**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY International™® ©2004**

**……………………………….………FIN………………………………………..**

**-_My Condolences to the Catholic Religion_-**

This has been adopted to the original fic of Miss Angel Fria's **"Back in Time?"** I have her consent regarding this matter so do not protest!

**Arigato Gozaimas to: **Angel Fria.

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
****Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
****ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
****Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 04-07-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 04-07-05)**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA™ ®© 1998 by CLAMP**  
**PAGBALIK SA NAKARAAN®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT  
****Pagbalik sa Nakaraan – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) ONE-SHOT (Adopted)**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: Angel Fria  
****Translation By: X-Sprinter**

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**JA NE!**_

_**X-Sprinter… signing off…**_


End file.
